


her nails are polished (but her hands are tied) [a cherik fanmix]

by creep (ascoolsuchasi)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: xmen_firstkink, Fanmix, M/M, but yeah, my first, this is a fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/creep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik pursues a relationship with Charles, even though he know it is fundamentally flawed from the start. It drives him crazy, but he finds himself coming back again and again every time he tries to leave. And he hates himself for it because he knows it's a waste of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her nails are polished (but her hands are tied) [a cherik fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> fanmix for this prompt [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=11546405#t11546405)
> 
> Size: 11 songs; 43 minutes. 75MB
> 
> No cover, but totally willing to accept donations. :D

  
**her nails are polished (but her hands are tied)**   


a Charles/Erik fanmix

 

 **1\. Alkaline Trio -- This Could Be Love (Acoustic)**

 

 _I'm like a broken record_

 _I've got a needle scratching me_

 _It injects the poisons of alcohol I.V._

 

 **2\. Gogol Bordello -- Shy Kind of Guy**

 

 _And how slowly goes the night_

 _For a shy kind of guy_

 _That you have become tonight_

 _Oh how strange,_

 _How strange to see you cry_

 

 **3\. Gogol Bordello -- God-Like**

 

 _When I'm hurting myself,_

 _I just try to hurt you._

 _You respond with tears,_

 _But they are never true._

 

 **4\. Lonsome Wyatt and the Holy Spooks -- All I See Are Bones**

 

 _With one unthinking motion_

 _I fell into the ocean_

 _And sunk down to the bottom of your heart_

 

 **5\. Cursive -- Bloody Murderer**

 

 _There's a ghost in my bed_

 _She cries in her sleep_

 _She says I won't let her leave_

 

 **6\. Brand New -- Untitled**

 

 _I can never lose it_

 

 **7\. Deftones -- Change (In the House of Flies) (Acoustic)**

 

 _I took you home_

 _Set you on the glass_

 _I pulled off your wings_

 _Then I laughed_

 

 **8\. Echo and the Bunnymen -- The Killing Moon**

  
 _Under blue moons I saw you_

 _So soon you'll take me_

 _Up in  your arms_

 _Too late to beg you or cancel it_

 _Though I know it must be the killing time_

  
 **9\. Psapp -- Always in My Head**

 

 _You're always in my head_

 _Always in my head_

 _Always in my head_

 

 **10\. Amanda Palmer -- You May Kiss the Bride**

 

 _Who'd have thought_

 _We'd lose this easy fight?_

 _It seems she's sleeping,_

 _But her eyes are wide._

 

 **11\. The Moutain Goats -- No Children**

 

 _I am drowning_

 _There is no sign of land_

 _You are coming down with me_

 _Hand in unlovable hand_

 

DOWNLOAD THE ALBUM ZIP FROM

[sendspace.com](http://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/2uIxu4B1HokyEL2up8RJfN4Ihl1A7bmapEwaMeAsjUNzZr3saNsieUyVMkp7zMIpGpvhOeFh3eWfMeGe0Ej8YLRRKx4WDMgL)

 

 **  
**

**  
**


End file.
